Three Colors, One CD
by aHazardousHuman10
Summary: Three trainers are tasked with roaming in a simulator in a world that is colorful and filled with an adventure. What was supposed to be a game of fun turns to game of simulated survival and a bit of saving. Join our three heros as they either work together or not. (Includes Elements of other games)


Ch. ?

At the Dimensional Research Lab somewhere in Heahea City, a machine was being currently being built, it would appear that Professor Brunet is leading the project.

"Professor, tell me why we are creating this?", One of the scientists said.

"I thought I told you, it's a simulator machine it will be able to simulate being in other dimensions, of course with some other equipment as well", Brunet said.

A click was heard signaling the final piece of the machine was put on. "Professor, its ready!", One of the other scientist said.

"That's perfect! My husband would be so proud!", Brunet said.

"Already am woo!". That voice!

Professor Kukui came in without any warning. Brunet went over and gave him a hug. "That was unexpected you know", Brunet said.

"I know but had to see the machine for my self", Kukui said.

Kukui went closer to the machine. "I guess this is the control panel?", He said.

"Yes sire", Brunet replied.

"Three chairs and a VR Headset? Why Three?", Kukui asked.

"To see if more user is able to get on without the machine going haywire", Brunet said.

"Good Point, and finally who are the test subjects?", Kukui said.

"I was originally gonna have Sun try this out", Brunet said.

"But?", he said.

"But he had other plans for today, if I remember he was going to Lush Jungle, said something about a rare pokemon that lives deep inside", Brunet said.

 _At least the pokedex will have more stuff on It_. "Hau Maybe, Gladian?", Kukui said.

"You called?", Walking in was Hau and Gladion. Hau was eating a Malasada, Gladion was just annoyed.

"There you are boys, well here it is the simulator", Brunet said.

"Simulator you say?", Hau said. He went closer to the simulator. "Can we use this now?".

"Well I guess we can get started", Brunet said.

Thirty minutes later the simulator was finally setup. Hau and Gladion now equip with the headsets.

"So with this we can be at any world we wish?", Gladion said.

"Yes that's what we are looking for in this test", Brunet said.

With a button Brunet turned on the machine.

Hau and Gladion has 'teleported' to a virtual place. It was filled with water below a slope hill, in the background there were volcanoes in the background constantly blowing up with the night sky visible.

"Where are we?", Hau said.

"I have no have n…..WOAH!", Gladion almost came close to contact with a dragonfly.

"That doesn't look like a Yanmega", Hau said.

"Your right this is way different", Gladion said. He looked down to the water.

"Since this is simulated, we can go underwater normally?, Hau asked.

"Theres only one way to find out", Gladion said as he jumps into the water.

"Hey! Wait for meeeeeee!" (SPLASH), Hau said as he completely submerges underwater. "Hey im not suffocating", he said.

"I know, but its still water so it may be hard to move around", Gladion said. However multiple propellers turned on and forced the two boys to float and be pushed by the current.

"Ah! Where is this taking us to!", Hau said.

"Woah! (Hits head on a small wall) Ow! Cmon really, WHO MADE THIS THING!", Gladion said. He saw bars ahead. "Hau! Grab the bars!", Galdion said.

"I see it too! Alright", Hau said.

Gladion and Hau grabbed on and carefully stayed on course with the help of the bars. They were coming to the end of the tunnel of the current when a fork on the road was noticeable. Both boys were split then Hau went up and Gladion kept gojng straight.

"Where is this going?", Gladion said. Too late a spiky wall was dead ahead. "Oh no!", Gladion said.

A faint spike hit was heard from Hau. "What was that?", he said but before questioning it he was plop back into the surface. "Gladion you there?", Hau said.

Out of nowhere a 3d model appeared and revealed Gladion. "What happened? I was hit by spikes now I'm here", He said.

"Well your back at least that's good", Hau said.

"Yeah your right, lets finish this", Gladion said.

They reached something in the middle of the road.

"A post sign? Who is that?", Hau said. A post sign that has a face of some robot of blue and a spike head with red eyes.

"I have no clue but we should keep going", Gladion said but as they were passing the sign spinned. Once stopped it changed its face to that of Gladion.

"Hey that's you, probably cause u activated something", Hau said.

"Ew do I look that edgy, I might need to lay off the emo look sometime", Gladion said.

Before saying anything else they got teleported again as they disappeared from the strange area.

Hau and Gladion headsets were removed as they were back at the lab.

"Woo that was a. ma. zing. Professors what was that?", Hau said.

"A area designed to know if unlimited regeneration was possible, and from the live video here, yes it is possible", Brunet said.

"Oh right, I forgot we were Guinea Tepigs, (clutches on Hau) Not a word, GOT IT?", Gladion demanded.

"oh yes yes o..of course p-pal!", Hau said. Gladion lets go of Hau and waves goodbye to all them as he exits.

"I'm surprised you can handle him Hau", Kukui said.

"Oh don't worry about that I have dealt with this a lot", Hau said. Kukui and Brunet just sweetdrop from that. "Well its been fun but the Malasada shop is calling out for me cheers!", Hau said as he went on his way.

…..

"Those two", the married couple said.

"Anyway now we can use this to further our reserch, the test was a success", Brunet said.

"That's great honey, but there seems like there is more to this", Kukui said.

"That was a demo level from somewhere, it was code named '510', but now we should test out the capabilities of actually beating this", Brunet said.

"You know that's not bad and it gives some fun in the process as well", Kukui said.

"I will need three people to take on the challenge, but I might need help finding some people capable of doing this", Brunet said.

Kukui thinked hard on who three people who could take on this challenge.

"I think I know who can help"

* * *

 **Epilogue is finished.**

 **I have a feeling you know who the 3 characters who kukui was talking about are gonna be.**

 **The next chapter will come out soon just you wait! I already have something planned for this story, my hope is that I can complete this story this time.**

 **As for the other story (You can go see if you want), I will try and get back to it sometime but for right now I'm going to put my typing into this story for now.**

 **Anyway, have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
